We're Not In Forks Anymore
by blondebella
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Chicago to go to college at Northwestern U. she starts a part time job at the Masen Hospital which got its current name right after the Spanish Influenza. She becomes rather interested in one of the medical students named Edward.


"Look Mom, everything is going to be fine. Trust me." This is the first time I have ever seen my mom worry, and it is freaking me out even more.

I applied to schools all over the country. I even went with Renee and Phil whenever his game would be near a college I had applied to so I could see the college. That's how I found the college of my dreams, Northwestern University. Phil's team was playing the Chicago Sox and I wanted to go see Northwestern and the University of Chicago. I never made it to The University of Chicago.

When I walked onto the campus things just felt right, after walking around the campus and falling in love a little more every few feet I then walked past the school store and it just seemed right to get a sweatshirt, which I hadn't done at any of the other colleges.

-

I walked into my new dorm, dropped my stuff on the floor, and turned around to glare at Phil. Well I heard Renee squeal with excitement. All day yesterday Renee and Phil kept trying to talk me into bringing my queen size bed with me, but I told them there was no way that it was going to fit in my single with all of my other furniture. _Somehow_ when I walked in I was looking at a double but instead of having two twin size beds like any other double, it had one queen size bed right in the middle. I turned back to look at Phil again, "What the hell is this?" Ever since he made major league he had been pulling random crap like this. My mom loved it, but it drove me crazy.

"What?" he said, with a mock innocent expression on his face. "There must have been some sort of housing mix up." He gave me a big smile, "Well, you should take advantage of it. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? They pack you college students in like cattle." He said this all with that big grin and then ruffled my hair.

"… UGH!!!" I shot daggers at him with my eyes. There was no way I could prove that he had paid off some housing person into doing this. Although I knew he had, and he knew that I knew he had. That thought process made me smile. "Whatever." I didn't want them to leave thinking I was mad.

It turns out my mom had 'accidentally' packed my queen sized bedding so, I wouldn't have to worry about getting new sheets. We spent the day painting my room a deep purple (that would look great with my light wood furniture) and moving all of my stuff in.

-

As soon as I decided I was going to Northwestern I looked for a part time job, now I was the newest secretary at the Masen Hospital on campus. I remember when I called the other secretary Jessica, I think her name was, she told me when I could start and the basics about what I was expected to do. Then she asked if i would meet her for Starbucks so we could get to know each other a little bit.

At Starbucks after she told me about some of her friends and asked me about home I decided to ask her about the hospital. She said that nothing big ever goes on there, and that the only relatively interesting thing involving it was it's name. And the super hot piece of man hunk that made this name important.

The only part of the story she seemed overly interested in was this guy.

"_Ok, so like five years after this big Spanish Influenza thing this guy comes to the Hospital one day and donates like a million dollars to the hospital, and only asks that the Hospital be renamed the Masen Hospital because he wants to remember this married couple, The Masens who died during the influenza. And now" deep breath "that guys great great great great grandson or something runs the hospital. And let me tell you, I would totally do this guy. He is soooo the most gorgeous piece of ass ever created. Plus you know he has so much money he can't know what to do with it. The only problem is he is married. But you know, what's a girl to do."_

* * *

**A/N: The next update will be soon. Sorry I keep changing this. I'm for reals done with this. But I read it and i was all, well this is crap! So it's much better now. Well I think so. Thanks soo much for reading this. And I know you don't paint your dorm room. But I wanted bella to have a purple room so hmmph :p**

**BTW!! SOX SUCK!! I guess I like the cubs. But whatever. I REALLY don't like the sox. Dunno why. Just don't. Haha.**

**XOXO, Brittany**


End file.
